My Best Friend's Wedding
by Hinata-hime
Summary: AU: What they know: they're best friends, they both have fiances. What they don't know: they should be with each other. (MirSan)
1. Sango's Reflections

**Author's Note: **mwahaha! Tis I! With my 3rd Inuyasha fic! Well no, I can't take all the credit, my very good co-writer, KO, deserves some fame as well. Well, you won't recognize her, but she likes a pen name anyway. So say hi, KO, and talk about yourself, but PLEASE don't spend all day like you can.

KO: hihi! It's me! Well u don't know me but thatz okay! I'm weird!, crazy!, obsessive!, what else... oh ya! KO stands for one of 3 things: Kyo-obsessed ( gota luv Orangy!!!) Karma-obsessed (w00t!) or Knock-Out! U pick!

SO: umhmm...thatz all nice. Well anyway, my...err...our first Mir/San fic and we wrote it while at camp. Why I'm telling u this I have no idea but whatever. This is how it works, each chapter is in the 1st person. The odd chapters are narrated by SangoI write them and the even ones are narrated by MirokuKO. Wow that was confusing! Anyhow, enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**: ah...sadly enough, we only own our own characters...wait, do we even have our own characters in this story??? Ah! And I thought not owning just Takahashi's people was sad...

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Chapter 1 **

**Sango's Reflections**

I sat on my cushioned sofa; my feet rested on the black coffee table in the den. There was a studded diamond ring on my left hand. I closed my eyes and kissed it. To think, for twenty-six years of my life, I've been single. In a matter of seven months, I'll be married. It's just what my parents wanted; me to finish university and get a good job, and get married to a nice young gentleman a year or two older than me. They'd be happy...if they were still here. Anyway, to think, I owe all of my happiness to my very best friend, Miroku Zen.

Miroku and me go way back. Back about twenty-six years. My family and his knew each other from school. And besides, my brother, Kohaku, and Miroku's adopted brother, Shippo, were friends as well. But it's funny. We hated each other in elementary school. Well, all girls hated all guys at that age, with a few exceptions.

But it's funny as I look back to my elementary school days. He was a scrawny kid and a nerd too, minus the big, round glasses. He always got picked on. So I remember him taking up martial arts. And I know he's quite good now.

Then in middle school, everything changed. Our families saw each other almost everyday. I started to understand him more and more. And he could understand me. Soon, I could talk to him about anything, and we became best friends. We were inseparable, always spending time together. And everyone knew you messed with one, you messed with the other.

I remember one time in grade seven. I was being forced into a really unpleasant situation with a bunch of high school students. They wanted me to join a gang with them because I was very strong fighter, and a lot stronger than people three years older than I was. Well as I said before, you messed with one and you messed with the other. We won the fight, but Miroku didn't go uninjured. He got stabbed in the right palm. I remember treating it. He always has a scar now, but keeps it covered with a special cloth wrap that I made. He always wears it, and doesn't let anyone but me fix or rearrange it.

And even in high school, we had a stronger bond than any couple going steady. I was there for him, like he was for me. He was my date for all semi-formals and proms. I remember when some asked how long we've been dating. We had a good laugh. We told that someone we were only good friends. That someone said we should end up together. I think that gave Miroku ideas...when at that moment commented how cute it was and attempted to kiss me right then and there. It earned him a good slap.

Still those same years, I was one of the most sociable people around. In grade nine alone I had about five boyfriends. The funny thing was, I never kissed any of them. I was waiting for a really special person to share it with. Corny...yes, but I didn't think so at the time.

That same year, my father died. I was devastated. I didn't come to school for that week. I didn't answer the phone and didn't check my email. I locked my room, refusing to see anyone. One day, Miroku appeared at my window...on the second floor of the house. I don't know how he got up there, but if he went through so much trouble to see me, he was worth my time. I let him in, and cried for at least an hour. He didn't tell me to suck it up, but listened with attention and comforted me. He told me that a few years back, he'd gone through the same thing, but told no one. He mentioned that I'm sad now, but it's not the end of the world. It will get easier in time. I was really happy to hear it from him. And he was glad I was okay. He then said something like, "Scare me like that again and I'll have to use more extreme methods."

"Like what?" I countered quickly.

"I...I'll be forced to kiss you."

"Oh yeah, what a threat. Like that would ever happen."

He knew...he knew very well, that I'd never been kissed before. "I'll prove it," he told me before bending down and placed his lips over mine. I wasn't mad though. Surprised, yes, but mad, no. He was probably the special person I was waiting for. And after that, I could kiss whoever the hell I wanted.

Miroku told me after that that I was a good kisser...for my first time. I guess that was a nice compliment coming from him. He had a reputation with girls. Persuading them until he was bored...then onto the next victim. I never asked him about that though. It would have been too rude. So I left it at that.

When I got accepted into Tokyo University in grade twelve, I was so excited. Miroku got in too, but was debating whether to go or not. It was a total surprise to find him on campus, more so, sharing a rented apartment with me. Something changed that year. I started to feel odd around him...but in a good way. Kind of like I was drawn to him. And it began to dawn on me that I was starting to like him as more than just a good friend. But I wouldn't risk our long-term friendship just to ask for a date, and then break up. I tried my best to hide it, but after awhile it got hard. It was visible that I was becoming sad.

Miroku saw that I was suffering and one day asked me what was wrong. I didn't like to lie, but I also couldn't bring myself to tell him that I liked him. So instead, I said something I am so glad I said. "Everyone has a companion nowadays except for me. Not that you're bad, I'm just beginning to wonder if I'll ever marry."

He didn't say much after that, except for, "I see." Later in the evening, he introduced me to a guy in one of his classes, Bankotsu Ohama. I wasn't quite sure what to think other than he was hot, very. Curse Miroku's year to have the best looking guys. Well, we got to know each other a little better and then about three months later, he asked me out. Soon I spent more and more of my time with Bankotsu, and less and less time with Miroku. And in time, I could see Miroku get sad, just like me.

He had the same reason as mine, not having a steady girlfriend. So that day, I talked with a girl in my English literature class that I knew was crazy for Miroku, Koharu. When I told her that he was looking for someone, she almost killed me to set her up. They were a perfect match for one another. After getting introduced, Miroku looked happy and so did Koharu. It was perfect.

It was my third year when Miroku came in and told me he was engaged. He asked if I was okay with the marriage. If he was happy, so was I. So I told him I was more than fine. The wedding would be after they both graduated, but he wasn't sure when that would be, as Koharu was one year younger than I was, making her two years younger than Miroku. They also were both going for a Master's degree. If they could last six years engaged, they could go a lifetime together.

It came as a total shock when at the after-party of my graduation; Bankotsu took me into a quiet room with no people. He got down on one knee and asked me to be his wife. Never had I imagined that a classmate that Miroku had introduced to me so many years ago would be kneeling in front of me, holding a diamond ring. I couldn't refuse; I loved him. But I also loved Miroku, but not in that way. I had to see if he agreed. He couldn't have been happier for me. So we were both content again. We were best friends and we were going to be wed.

On one of the last days together in our apartment, Miroku asked me to be a bride's maid for his wedding. I felt honored and told him Bankotsu wished for him to be the best man. After all, he was the one who introduced us. He was honored as well. Without a second thought, I kissed him, and he kissed me back. And we weren't ashamed, because it was from one good girl friend to one good guy friend. It felt weird though...I could have sworn that it felt like I was kissing Bankotsu, that same feeling I always got. But I didn't let that bother me too much. After all, we'd done it once already. A second time couldn't hurt.

So I put down my high school and university yearbooks. I remember one of his comments: "If you every have a problem, talk to me. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here, don't worry. If we never see each other again, don't forget me, because I'll remember you. All my love, Miroku". I cried the first time I read that. But...I knew he loved me as his best friend, nothing more, nothing less. I didn't have a whole lot of time to think about it further, as my fiancé walked through the door.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

SO: wow, that was a short chapter. Meh, well there's a taste of the story. Well, not really, because the plot is weird...in my opinion anyway. Chapter 2 to follow. How fast? Depends on the amount of reviews...as always! Let's see how u liked the beginning of this fic!


	2. Miroku's Mind

SO: (sighs)  
KO: what now?

SO: y do u always write the better chapters? .

KO: u always say that! Ur sooo the better author!  
SO: look at my vocabulary compared to yours!

KO: well that has nothing to do with it!  
SO: but if I had ur level of vocabulary I wouldn't have 2 look through a thesaurus!

KO: O.O u do that?  
SO: no...but I might have 2 1 day...(sighs)

KO: okay! Anyhow! Finally with that discussion over, hey! My first AN thingey here on ! so exciting! I get worked up over the smallest things! And I finally finished a chapter I worked forever on! :D ok...so getting back on track, basically a repeat on chapter 1, with a different POV. Itz only the first 2 chapters tho. The rest are completely different. Ok, enough said, here's chapter 2! Wow, always wanted 2 say that!

**Disclaimer: **all I'm going to say is see chapter 1...

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Chapter Two **

**Miroku's Mind**

Koharu will be my wife shortly. She is beautiful, kind and loves me more than life. I enjoy my time with her very much, as we are the dream couple. The sitting in a ski-chalet by the fire in mid-winter type. I am so content, and so internally calm. To this, I owe my greatest friend, Sango Taijiya.

Let me explain Sango has been my best friend since she was born. I'd say sine "we" were born, but I am a year older than she is. We were never that close in elementary school, though I made gestures of friendship such as putting spiders in her dark hair. For some reason, she did not welcome me with open arms after that. In fact, she struck me with a yellow plastic boomerang.

I was rather scrawny and intelligent which repelled the girls all the more. The day I turned six was the day I began martial arts of all sorts, though I came to excel in kendo. Father's gold kendo stick had ever intrigued me.

By the age of eight, I trained four days a week. Then came the first kind words Sango spoke to me. "You are quite skilled," she said, nervously twirling her shoulder-length chestnut hair. "I respect you."

From that point on, we were friends. But middle school is where our iron bond formed. She was in grade seven, I in eight. Often we would discuss our troubles, dreams, but above all, Sango would talk of her crush, a boy in her grade named Onigumo. I abhorred him, though I listened dutifully to San's lovesick tales.

Her love for Onigumo posed as a problem for us, though. Onigumo was the boyfriend of a beautiful girl in my grade named Kikyo. Although beautiful, Kikyo has a heart of ice, and was very jealous.

One English period, I was reading in the shade of a mighty tree. Actually, I was not reading. I was watching Sango's class run laps. Sango was walking to the sinks with her other best friend Yura and her love interest, Onigumo. I know not what led up to it, but the next thing I know Onigumo was attempting to kiss San.

Before even I could react, Yura had pushed him off. Kikyo was watching angrily from the other side of the sinks. I grew afraid for Sango, because though she was strong, even she could not handle Kikyo and her gang of high school kids.

As I suspected, they attacked her after school...but she was not without me. She fought valiantly, but in the end, she lost consciousness, and the fight was mine to take. One fighter remained, so I got cocky...and because of it, I was stabbed through my hand. On my scream, Sango stirred, and sent a high-flying kick at the fighter's head.

Sango treated the hole in my hand, and it was then I acknowledged an odd feeling within my soul. I loved Sango Taijiya. Because of that, only San was ever allowed to treat my wound, and even now I wear the bandage she made. It angers my dear Koharu, but she has come to accept it.

In high school, my first year was spent solemnly; I was without my best friend. I made new friends, but my lunch breaks were always spent with San-chan. Once she came to high school, we were far closer than any couple. Because we were not together, we couldn't break up. She was incredibly happy and cheerful.

Until her father died.

She stayed at home for weeks, ignoring my calls, cards and emails. Those weeks were awful for me...I loved Mr. Taijiya too. Sango didn't even appear at his funeral. She refused to believe he was dead.

I got so lonely; I broke up with my girlfriend. That only made me lonelier, and I lost Kagome. When I couldn't stand it anymore, I did what I had to do. Clambered up Sango's drainpipe and inch my way along the narrow rain gutters.

I peered in the window and saw Sango lying face down on her bed, dark hair neatly reaching the bottom of her breasts. I knew she was crying. I inhaled and rapped lightly on the windowpane. "San," I called quietly. She slowly lifted herself onto her elbows and turned her head.

"Miro," she said skeptically, helping me through her window. She sobbed long and hard into me. And I knew it wasn't easy. So I told her, "San, I know it isn't easy, and in time it will get better. For now, you can grieve, but to honor your father; smile again." And she did. Granted, it was small, weak and fleeting, but it was there. I gave a relieved smile. "Scare me like that again and I'll have to resort to more extreme measures," I joked.

Being as quick as she was, she shot back a teasing, "Like what?"

I knew what I had to say. "I...I'll be forced to kiss you," I began shaky, but finished strongly. Sango let out a sardonic laugh. She'd never been kissed before.

"Yeah, like that would..." I didn't want to hear more, so I shut her up. I placed my hand on her cheek and kissed her lightly upon the lips.

"That was nice," I commented dumbly. "I mean, for your first time," I was babbling like an idiot and chose to stop. It was good. Really good.

"You've kissed a lot of girls, you player," she pushed my head away affectionately. I cringed. I'm misunderstood in that area. It only happened once.

No one really gets it.

I got accepted to Tokyo U, but I was having second thoughts about going. For the rest of grade twelve I pondered. It wasn't until the first day of university I knew I was going.

That year, I partied, studied hard, got hangovers and lost touch with Sango. I made some good friends... Sesshomaru Youkai, Bankotsu Ohama and Ariian Brisgar. I also went through about thirty girls; now who could say that?

The next year, I was walking on the campus and I saw a familiar girl with waist-length chestnut hair clutching books. A huge grin spread over my features as I cried out in ecstasy, "SANGO!" the next thing I knew, we were crying and hugging each other.

Later in the year, I noticed Sango looking sad. I knew why, she was lonely, and as I was over my crush on her, I decided to introduce her to one of my friends.

"Hey, Ohama. I think I have a girl for you," I offered.

"Pah, another one of your crossdressers," he laughed.

"No, Sango Taijiya." And that's how Sango met Ohama.

A few months later, my friends were all occupied with their significant others. Sango noticed this and set me up with her gorgeous friend, Koharu.

Koharu had short black hair in a pixie cut and adorable freckles. After our first date, I knew she was perfect. Sweet, an introvert, but not to shy, gently and motherly. We went on a walk to the lakeshore, and then to dinner in a classy restaurant I could hardly afford. I didn't even kiss her, but it was the best date I ever had.

Two years later, we were still dating. Koharu was as sweet and supportive as ever. I loved her more than anything, and would give up my happiness for hers. I was finally content.

One night, I took Koharu back to the lakeside where we went on our first date. I pressed my lips firmly on hers and lost myself in her dark eyes. I didn't ask her anything, but instead said, "Marry me." Her eyes welled up with joy, and she kissed me. I smiled, "Is that a yes?"

It was Sango's third year and my fourth. A few days after I proposed to Koharu, I walked up to Sango and requested to speak with her.

"San," I said, but Sango was preoccupied with her outfits.

"How does this look, Miro," she asked, not wanting an answer. "I think I may go with the blue..."

"Sango," I repeated.

"But then again, the pink tank is nice too, what do you think..." I grew sick of waiting for Sango to stop talking.

"Sango, I'm engaged," and Sango shut up. She looked at me wide-eyed, almost shocked. "Is that okay with you?" I asked quietly. Suddenly her eyes became full and she smiled.

"Of course!" Sango hugged me tightly. I was both thrilled and relieved when San was happy for me, but I felt something else as well. Disappointed...but how could that be?

Anyhow, it was the grad party, and I was dancing with Koharu, and I saw Sango being led into a room by Ohama. I grinned, knowing he was going to propose. I hoped that now, Sango would be happy. San accepted, and I knew everything would end up okay.

It was one of our last days together, and we were sitting together in out room. She was sprawled out on her single bed in a small white tank, fanning herself with a thick book. I decided then to ask San an important question. "San, would you like to be a bride's maid? You have been my best friend for years..."

I'd never seen San so happy. "Of course," she replied hoarsely, tears in her eyes. "Will you be our best man, Miro? I owe my happiness to you. You did introduce us."

"Is that all..." I smiled faintly, and the next thing I knew, I had Sango in the powerful circle of my arms, and she pressed her lips against mine. I was startled, but returned the kiss. There is no shame in kissing your best friend, especially if you happen to be in love with your fiancée.

Soon, Koharu and I will be joined in marriage, and I owe it all to my best friend, Sango Taijiya.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

SO: well u kinda ended that abruptly...

KO: well what can u do! I was lazy!

SO: oh well...

KO: well anyway, next chapter really starts the whole thing, the plot I mean. So really think of all this as a prologue, or whatever. Just R&R! :D I always wanted 2 say that 2!!


	3. Advice from Friends

SO: short chapter....weird chapter...um... my chapter... what else?

KO: U noe ur chapters rock SO. Don't bother to argue or I'd be happy to pull out my secret weapon of minimal destruction.

SO: heheheh....put that away...it doesn't work on chapters anyway...and if it did that'd be great...

KO: awww (puts away felt marker) :(

SO: (sighs) any-a-ways, finally! The plot unfolds mwahaha!!!  
KO: on with the show, this is it...  
SO: u know, I was expecting u to say something like "it ain't THAT exciting" or something instead of that...

KO: I got bored of being cynic, I'm listening to good music...but seriously it isn't evil laugh worthy. Save that for my chapters! Just kidding, u noe I luv urs more. On with the plot :D  
BOTH: (evil laugh)

(5 mins later)

SO: okay...sorry...being serious now... (ahem)

KO: (doodles on SO's face and runs away) and thatz all for now, gotta run! :D

SO: ah!!! now excuse me and read chapter 3 while I go kill my co-writer (runs after KO with a copy of Inu's sword)

**KO's Disclaimer**: we don't own Inu, but we do own lots of felt markers if u don't review, mwahaha!

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Chapter 3**

**Advice from Friends**

If you don't know, Bankotsu works as a representative for his company. So he's constantly traveling around Japan for days at a time. Now as you can probably guess, he's on one of those business trips that he's constantly on. So I'm home alone.

It gets very boring; being alone in an empty home with the only sound is the clock ticking the seconds away. Tic-tock, tic-tock. One more time and I think I'll be sick. I needed something to do. It was driving me crazy!

I paced the room at least fifty times before giving up. Listening to music didn't help, and neither did reading. It was odd to think, that when I used to stay home all alone when I was a kid. What made a difference now? Maybe a walk in the park would help.

It wasn't to hot, not to cold. I walked along the path where teens rode their bikes. Smaller kids were being pushed on the swings by parents. I couldn't help but smile would I be one of those parents telling my children to stay safe on the playground or to look both ways before crossing the street? It reminded me of Kohaku. But I knew he wasn't the baby brother I used to tuck in at night. He was in university, halfway around the world. He needed a life away from home.

I eventually stopped to rest on a park bench along the path. The couples passed by, some holding hands, some talking. Others passed by alone or with siblings. One particular couple caught my eye. They looked somewhat familiar. The man had long black hair. He had a half scowl on his features, as if he really didn't want to be here. The woman he was with, I assumed was his wife, also had raven locks that fell to her mid-back. She had a soft and kind look on her face. She was pushing a stroller with a baby dressed in pink that couldn't be more than five or six months old.

I watched them pass me by, and the husband looked back at me and whispered into his wife's ear, "Let's go. This wench is staring at us."

And then it hit me. I only knew one person who used the word 'wench'. And I knew exactly how to counter it. "Say that to my face, Dog-Boy!" I yelled to his back.

He stopped abruptly in his tracks and whirled around, his violet eyes glaring into mine. He marched up to my face and stared without blinking. I did the same. "I said, stop staring...wench," he spoke clear and slow just in case I asked again.

The wife pushed the stroller back and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha, let's go," she pleaded, and tugged on his sleeve.

If that was the same Inu I knew in school, then the girl was only one distinct person. He glared at me once more and emitted a soft growl before stepping away. "Kagome?" I asked to the woman.

She turned upon hearing her name. We looked at one another in silence. I'm guessing Kagome was pondering how I knew her name or trying to figure out who I was. After a minute or two, she opened her mouth, "S-Sango?"

I was happy she remembered me. And she grinned back. We both screamed in happiness and we hugged each other. Inuyasha just stared at us like we were crazy. Such a him thing to do. "Don't you dare grow up to be like them," he warned the baby.

"Oh, my God! We haven't spoken in years. You look great," Kagome exclaimed.

"You too, you too, judging by your family," I remarked looking towards her child.

We went on like that for some time. And then Inuyasha got tired of standing there, so we picked a nice spot under a shady tree on a small hill. The baby, whose name was Sen, started to cry so Kagome took her away for a walk. That left Inuyasha and me alone.

"So..." he started.

"So..." I repeated.

"I hear you're getting hitched."

""Umhmm," I said without much thought. I never realized how easily I accepted marriage.

Inuyasha gave a soft laugh, "You don't sound to excited." The only thing I could do was shrug. "What? Not the guy you wanted to marry?"

I twirled long strands of my hair between my fingers. I wasn't totally sure how to answer my friend's question. Was I happy marrying Bankotsu? Shouldn't I be ecstatic about sharing a bond with someone I loved? How come I never thought of these things before? My mind buzzed with these types of thoughts until I finally came up with a suitable answer. I turned my head to face him, my eyebrows fully arched and a faint smile on my lips. "I don't know," I replied simply. I didn't know how else to put it.

Inuyasha smiled, "It took you that long to figure out you didn't know? I could have told you that."

Rolling my eyes, I punched him playfully in the arm. "Shut up," was all I could come up with. That was totally lame for me; I was the best at comebacks.

He lay back on the grassy hill, hands behind his head. "If it helps, I wasn't supposed to marry Kagome." This caught my attention. "Weird how I ended up with her actually. Anyway, I was originally supposed to end up with a friend of the family's, Kikyo. I really did like her...well, I was completely hung up anyway. I knew even in high school, she was the one for me. My whole life was planned, and we both knew it. Only thing was, she lived in a different city. We rarely saw each other, but talked constantly over the phone or we'd message one another. Well naturally that she wasn't in town, I was in need of a date for the junior prom. Being the good friend Miroku was, he set me up with one of his former girlfriends; your friend, Kagome. I found it odd when she looked vaguely like my love. They were complete opposites, however. Kikyo was somber, pale and quiet while Kagome was kind, amusing and sociable. The more time I spent around her fun-loving self, the more I seemed to enjoy her company. When I kissed her for the first time...I can't really explain it...it was perfect, the feeling anyway. So perfect, that whenever I saw Kikyo later on, it just wasn't the same. It was no surprise to me; I knew what had happened...I had fallen in love with Kagome Higurashi...more so than Kikyo. When I told Kikyo the news, she seemed to take it quite well. So I thought anyway; I haven't heard from her to this day. Funny how plans never work out."

I took in every word Inuyasha said. I was sure that his story had some hidden meaning to it. I couldn't find it though. It was probably because I was just way too tired. "Yeah..." I answered after awhile.

"Anyway, whatever decision you make in the end, whether or not you marry this Ohama guy that Miroku told me about, I'm sure you'll be happy," he said gazing into the distance.

We were in silence once again. This time, I broke it. "It seems Miroku still tells you a lot."

"I guess. I assume he tells you more, though. You seem pretty attached to him."

- 3rd Person's P.O.V. -

"You bet I am. There are no secrets from each other. Miroku's a great person and..." Sango continued on, ranting about her best friend. She was completely lost in her own world.

Inuyasha's features had on a half-smile, half-smirk. She was in love. In love with Ohama, but also with Miroku...as more than just a friend. Only thing was, she was oblivious to her real feelings. Well, it all came down to her decision in the end...but he'd have to wait awhile and see.

- Normal P.O.V. (Sango) -

I never actually realized how long I can talk about guys. Especially Miroku and Bankotsu. More so Miro, though, because I was still talking when Kagome came back. She figures out what I was ranting about. I doubt that was hard, though, considering I said his name every other sentence. All the did was look at each other and smirk. I didn't think too much about it. But I did know that I probably talked all about my best friend for the next hour.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

SO: (sighs) I give! I give! (wipes marker off face)  
KO: score! :D  
SO: okay, let's talk about the story and less about markers, shall we?

KO: Well folks, get ready for my next chapter (cracks knuckles) guess that means I'll have to write, eh SO?  
SO: yes...thatz right...thatz good...now I can sleep -.-

KO: okay! Have fun! (doodles on face again and runs away with marker, pen and paper) BYEEEEE REVIEWERS!!! :D

SO: must not get mad...must not snap...must not kill co-author...AH! DIE!!! .

**Preview for Ch. 4  
Target! Koharu!**

Upon a what seemed like normal day, as in my darling Koharu planning further more our final wedding plans, her long lost sister appears after so many years. That's where things went wrong.

"Koharu, your sister is..."


	4. Target! Koharu!

SO: u know what?

KO: oh! Oh! Lemmie guess! Ah...nope....what?

SO: this chapter is short...

KO: oh, ya I know...I didn't really have any ideas...

SO: so I can see...um...so anything important in this chapter? 

KO: ah, nope!

SO: u know, even short ur chapters are better...

KO: we've been through this, your chapters rock SO

SO: (sighs) so I've heard

KO: this is NOT good for your self-esteem...

SO: ur point?

KO: we should just sit back and laugh evily!

SO: o...kay?

BOTH: bwahahahaha!

SO: um...what was the point of that? 

KO: it made u feel better, didn't it?

SO: meh...so it did

KO: good! Now that everyone is in a good mood, on with my chapter! Heheheh!

**SO's Disclaimer: **KO: hey, y do u get 2 do it?

SO: cuz u did it last time...now: we don't own Inu, but KO does own felt markers...she will come after u if u don't review...mwahaha!

KO: hey! Thatz my disclaimer

SO: ur point?

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Chapter 4:**

**Target! Koharu!**

"Roses," the dark-haired lady, Koharu, mused, "or tiger-lilies...or peonies." Koharu sighed and then yelled, "So many options!" I laughed and closed the curtain to the window as I watched my fiancée.

"And to think, Koharu was normal before she met me," I laughed appreciatively. It was true too, Koha and I have changed each other. I am less rash and perverted (hard to believe?), and she is less afraid to be herself.

"Damn it," came my fiancée, "Miro-kun, I can't choose," she sighed. I smiled and shook my head. "Roses or peonies," she went on ranting. "It is WAY to hard to choose. What..."

"Roses," I interrupted with a smile, "pink. That is your favorite colour." A fact that dear Koharu seems to have forgotten.

"Oh," Koharu flushed, "yeah..." she giggled nervously. I kissed her. "That means don't worry?" she questioned cutely. My fiancée is so smart.

"Where were we?" I smiled playfully, leaning into Koharu. The phone chose that exact moment to ring. "Hello?" I sighed, "what?"

"Miro, this is Kikyo. You remember me, correct?" she drawled. Of _course_ I remembered Kikyo, she was my sister's best friend for years, and was a witness when she dies. I felt a familiar hollowness fill me. "Kagura's friend?"

Shattering, I swear to you, I heard shattering. It was my heart. "Y-yes," I stumbled over my words like a baby giraffe's attempt to walk. "What would you like?"

"I am seeking my sister Koharu. Would you please fetch her for me? I just received word of your union...I wish to congratulate you." Koharu was _Kikyo's_ sister? I thought Kaede was...

"Certainly," I said carefully, "one moment." I placed my hand over the receiver. "Koharu, your sister wants to wish you well." I gave her a look that said; "we are discussing this later". In my 6-7 years of knowing her...how could I not have known?

"Hello," Koharu said, brows furrowed, taking the phone. Emotion then drained from her eyes. "Miroku," she said coldly in a tone that was not her own, "would you please leave?" And without even knowing it, I was outside of our apartment.

I decided to take a walk as memories of my late sister Kagura flooded my mind.

"Miroku," said my sister thoughtfully one day at the park. "Come listen to me."

"Okay," I said agreeably, slipping down the orange slide and seating myself beside Kagura. She was quite pretty, with waist length black hair and ruby eyes. She was always dressed elegantly and very outgoing. "Yes sister?"

"Miro, one day, you will be big," Kagura explained, pulling my six-year-old form into her twelve-year-old lap. "But I may not always be there," she said carefully. I was too young to know she was pained.

"Yes you will," I interrupted, wiping my sticky lollypop-fingers on my jeans. "You'll always be. If you move, I'll come," I shrugged. I really thought it was that simple.

"Miro," she sighed, "I have a monster of sorts growing inside of me, and it is trying to take me to the spirit world." Again, I didn't take Kagura very seriously.

"You'll win," I shrugged, quite assured. "Daddy always calls you his strong girl." Now I realize why he wept and held her hand when he called her that. I heard my sister sigh.

"I am losing, Miroku," she whispered. "So when you are big, remember to never give up on your dreams. And that you are never too young to love." That's all I heard. I began to understand...Kagura was dying.

So I ran from my sister.

"Become strong," she said to me years later as I visited her in the hospital when she was sixteen. "REMAIN strong." So were the last words Kagura ever said to me.

I am now crying...I wish my sister would be with me for my wedding. I collapsed against my building and stayed there for a long time.

Eventually, I returned to the suite Koha and I lived in, fully wanting to talk. I wish to know how Kikyo knew where to find us, and why I never knew of their relation. "Koha, are you off the..." and then I could only stare.

- 3rd Person's P.O.V. -

Sango sipped her tea daintily, having just had a nice visit with her old friends. "What a peaceful day," Sango sighed, thoroughly relaxed. Her relaxation was short-lived.

Sango gasped as her door was thrust open. "Show yourself," she demanded in a fighting stance. And there, panic-stricken and breathing heavily was Miroku.

"Sango," he said breathlessly, "Koha is missing!"

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

SO: u know, I had no real intention on making Kikyo 'evil' in this fic

KO: well it was my chapter and I wrote it so blah!

SO: thatz...great...

KO: I know! (big grin)

SO: another thing, u ended it in the worst spot for me! This'll be tough to wrote now... (sighs)

KO: u can do it! Ur SO after all!

SO: so? That means nothing...

KO it means everything!

SO: whatever...

KO: mwahaha!

**Preview for Chapter 5:**

**Memory Blank**

_Nothing good could come from this. It was all so sudden. There was something weird going on...so I go playing detective, but that only get's me in trouble. "I'm sorry Miro, I didn't bring back Koharu..."_


	5. Memory Blank

**SO**: ah! ah! ah! sorry guys!...whispers 2 KO u think they'd forgive me if i said i forgot...?  
**KO**: whispers back no. here's what u go with. tell the readers that u got kidnapped by the evil dragonlady, and she forced you to drink lots of water shudders at memories  
**SO**: okay...well my excuse is: i got lost on the road of life while following some cool-looking ninjas who promised me kunais if i came with them, then i was in japan all of a sudden and had to work for money for a plane ride back! whispers 2 KO i forgot what u said but it was close!  
**KO**: umm... sure... u follow the path of enlightenment with chickens dressed up as ninjas or vice versa : S without further ado, here's chappie....drumroll cuz i forget too!  
**SO**: woot...chappie...wait...itz mine…sighs o well! chappie!  
**KO**: its a good one :D and i realized a fourth meaning for KO. Kurt Obsessed, and i MEAN obsessed. look mr. cobain up when u have the time... on with the show, this is it.

**Disclaimer**: yo…just check past chappies, SO isnt creative today

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Memory Blank**

I didn't know what to say. I had been enjoying the rest of my day, when Miroku had barged in, telling me that his fiancée was missing. "W-what? How can Koharu be missing?" I asked, my voice shaking.

I've never seen him in such panic in his life, other than that time in grade seven. "I…I don't know. She was on the phone with her sister and told me to leave. When I came back, she was gone. No note, no nothing. Her cell isn't on. She never goes anywhere without telling me." He started to breathe really fast.

"Stay calm, Miro. Koharu is a big girl, I'm sure she'll come back soon," I said trying my best to reassure him. Judging by his facial expressions, I wasn't doing a very good job.

"But that's not the only thing. When I came back, the phone wasn't on the hook, but on the floor." He was now circling the room in tension.

I had to admit that was a little strange. But I'm sure it had to be a coincidence. For all I knew, the phone could have been set at a bad angle and the wind could have knocked it off…oh I don't know! Still, I didn't like to see my friend so miserable. "Okay, we'll go back to your place and look. But Miroku, believe she's strong and will be alright. You'll see."

He finally stopped pacing and pulled me into a tight embrace. I could feel my heart rate soar, and my cheeks become hot. Why? "Thank you. It means a lot to me." I smiled back and answered with a; "no problem."

Back at his apartment, I gazed around the place. Everything was normal. What could I do anyway? I wasn't some sort of Nancy Drew or Sherlock Holmes. All I did was access the call log on the phone. "Do you have any idea who she was talking to?" I asked when the last listing was a "unknown name, private number".

His expression darkened. "She was on the phone with her sister…Kikyo." His fists were clenched and I knew he was thinking of Kagura. Or possibly me? What Kikyo had done…or tried to do to me? No…it was Kagura.

"Her sister?" I asked confused. It was more of a question to myself, though, considering Miroku was in his own world. I took the liberty of doing some searches on the Internet. I found quite a few interesting things:

One article was about Kikyo and her real sister, Kaede. They were licensed nurses and then started their own small clinic. Somewhere located in Kyoto, where they lived. I remembered something that Inuyasha said about her living in a different city…alright, in truth that was totally useless.

There were a bunch of other irrelevant finds, like statistics from an archery tournament awhile back. Then there was some other junk of little importance that only mentioned her name. But one of the last articles caught my eye.

It was the site from a local orphanage. It made sense how Koharu could now be Kikyo and Kaede's sister. She was adopted at the age of nine by their family. I guess Koharu never considered them as siblings, making her an only child. So what could the Kikyo that used to live two blocks from my house, who tried to kill me, who moved away, who's family adopted Koharu, want with her? I decided to tell Miroku my findings.

It was nine o'clock when I left his house. I reassured him one last time and gave him a peck on the cheek. He seemed a bit happier, but still really stressed-out. I pondered the matter all through the night and into the early morning before falling asleep. But it was really hard to close my eyes. When one of us was uneasy, so was the other. That was the bond we shared.

It was two days since either of us had heard from Koharu. I was now beginning to worry for both her and Miroku. Him because I wasn't sure what he was going through. When I went over at his place, he seemed happier, but I knew that as soon as I left, he was upset again.

I couldn't handle much more of the stress, so I decided to give my little brother, Kohaku, a call. He was doing alright, and had found a "cute girl". I told him about Miro and his missing fiancée. He seemed surprised, but ended up saying the same thing as me. She'll turn up sooner or later for an odd reason or another. He told me it couldn't be a kidnapping, as there was no evidence or a ransom note/call. Kohaku is studying law and told me a whole bunch more that I couldn't comprehend. That boy is going to be smarter than I am.

I felt better after talking to him. But I still needed to take my mind off the whole Koharu missing thing. I walked by our old high school for some odd reason. I did forget to mention that it's the month of July, so no school is in progress. I sat in the old tree that Miroku and me used to sit in every lunch. Breathing slowly, I was more relaxed than I've been in days. It seemed like ages, though. After awhile I caught something out of the corner of my eye. A very familiar figure passed on the sidewalk.

"Koharu!" I yelled, jumping out of the tree. She didn't hear me and kept walking. Now I felt stupid for leaving my cell at home. All I did was follow her. Stalker-ish, I know, but I had to find out. Koharu wasn't heading towards her house, though. But she did walk into an apartment not too far away from it. I stopped at the lobby door. Just my luck, it was locked. I searched the call log for anyone I knew…what were the chances? I had found something, Sojima. That was Koharu's last name. An old lady came down the elevator and towards the door. "Why isn't she answering?" I asked furiously to the phone, pretending I was calling someone.

She looked at me. "Here, young lady. Come this way," she offered, holding the door open for me.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it," I bowed quickly and climbed up to the fourth floor where her apartment was located, or so said the call log. Now it was a matter of going door-to-door in order to find Koharu. After meeting some understanding people, some rude door slams in the face later, I came to the next door. I rapped lightly. "Koharu, get the door," was heard from inside. "No, not later. Now!"

The door creaked open and I saw her familiar face. Her expression dropped as soon as she saw me. "You'd best leave," she said quietly. I shook my head. A "Koharu, who is it,?" came from inside the tiny place. "Uh…no one!" she called. "Hurry! Get away from here!" she pleaded.

"What the hell is going on?" I whispered. The next thing I know, Koharu was covering her mouth with both hands. "Miroku is worried sick," I ignored her gestures. At the mention of Miroku, she closed her eyes tight. I wasn't sure what was happening until I could feel a sharp pain at the back of my head. It felt like slow motion as I collapsed on the floor. That's the last thing I remembered before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

All I know is that it felt like a hangover. Only about ten times worse. I touched my forehead. There was a cool, damp towel across it. I was beginning to wonder what was going on, or where I was. I heard the door open.

Miroku came to my side and held my hand. "Glad to see you awake," he said smiling faintly. He was obviously very worried.

"Uhh…" I groaned, then I found my voice, "I…saw Koharu." He waited patiently for me to continue. "She went into a small apartment not to far from here. I followed her and…" I stopped. What did happen after that? "And…umm…I…can't remember."

He nodded, "That's alright. Whatever happened, you must have a slight case of amnesia. When I found you, you were in front of my house's door. It was pretty scary," he spoke seriously, and squeezed my hand tighter, as if afraid to lose me.

I sighed, "Sorry I couldn't bring back Koharu for you." I could only speak in a whisper. My throat was dry and felt like a bunch of cotton was inside of it.

"Don't be," he replied weakly, "you did a great job. When you feel better, we're going together, understand?" I smiled and nodded. Whoever had knocked me out was going to get hell…from both of us.

* * *

**SO**: blah?  
**KO**: uh…blah?  
**SO**: blah!  
**KO**: okay…my turn again! Heheheh! Do I ever have an idea!  
**SO**: blah blah blah…darn u AO! Got me hooked on that word! Anyway, that means the next chapter will come sooner?  
**KO**: eheh…maybe…maybe not…we'll see! review pplz! 


	6. Showdown! Kikyo vs Miroku

SO: Won't say anything…  
KO: yes, it's been far to long, sorry guys  
SO: so just read KO's latest chappie, kay?  
KO: hehe…the evilness...cuz it's so short!  
SO: thatz evil...how?  
KO: it is! it is!  
SO: um...okay...

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Showdown! Kikyo vs. Miroku**

I decided to go search for Koharu once more. As I was putting on my coat, I heard a slam against my door. 'Koharu,' I thought relieved. I rushed to the door…but Koharu was not there. There was nobody at my door…and then I looked down.

"SANGO!" I cried out, for there against the ground was my best friend. There was blood trickling gently from her lip.

I picked her up and carried her onto my bed. How to treat her wounds? I returned as quickly as I could with a cold washcloth. I set it upon her forehead, and she murmured something incoherent. "Your welcome," I smiled weakly.

I then went to my medicine cabinet and put some antibodies onto a bandage and wrapped her cuts. All I could do was sit with her. For hours I held her hand and watched her. I remembered some of the good times we've had, and worried I may lose her. A tear or two slipped from my eye.

I rose and made the "healing tea" Koharu makes me after a stressful day. As I stirred, I watched the tea leaves. I watched them for signs and omens as my sister once did.

"If the skull is crossed, death is nigh," a young girl explained. She sat on a red checkered blanket opposite a small, raven-haired child. The red-eyed beauty mixed her tea carefully, sitting beneath the shade of a grand willow tree. The yard the two children sat in was lush, spotted with grad trees and marble fountains.

"And if not?" the little boy asked eagerly.

"Then," she girl smiled, "then, Miroku, a revelation shall come."

I returned to the present with a start. My tea was gone, I must had subconsciously drank it. And there in the bottom of my cup was an uncrossed skull.

Shaking myself, I returned to my room where lay Sango. I reapplied the cool cloth and waited. 'Maybe people need their privacy when they first wake,' I thought, and exited. My nature is to be concerned, so I checked in on her every so often.

Eventually, I walked in to find her awake. I made my way over to her and held her hand. "Glad to see you awake," I gave a weak smile. That was all I could spare. Sango moaned a little and looked up at me.

"I…saw…Koharu…" came her voice. Shock shot through me, and I fought to prevent shaking her violently. I inhaled deeply and used restraint. 'Carry on, Sango. I must know more,' I thought.

"She entered an apartment not to far away from here, and I followed her." Man, San-chan, you never know when to keep going! I nodded my head forward, eyebrows raised, signifying that she should continue. "…I forgot…" she admitted apologetically.

I was murderous behind my calm expression. WHY couldn't she remember more? Damnit, where is Koharu? Stupid Sango…and then I realized what I was saying. I was scared to death to lose her, and here I was saying she was stupid for doing a great job. She'd given me a lead to where Koharu was.

"You may be suffering a bit of amnesia," I thought aloud. Then I turned my attention back to Sango. "You appeared at my door bleeding. I want to know what happened, but I am more concerned with your health. It was…pretty scary." I held tighter to her hand.

She looked ashamed and sad. "I'm sorry I didn't bring back Koharu," she murmured. Sango sounded as though she was near tears. Her lower lip trembled.

"Don't be," I sighed, running my hands through my ebony hair. "You did a fantastic job, detective Sango. When you mend, we'll go together." We both smiled, nodding intensely.

I returned Sango home, and on the drive home, wondered…why did Koha run? Was she kidnapped? Will I ever see her again…and I let a silent tear slip. I opened my eyes in time to see that I was about to hit someone.

I slammed on my breaks, and standing before me was a beautiful woman. Her eyes were roan and her hair was black in a ponytail. She had her hand against my hood and a gun pointed at my windshield. She donned a wicked smirk. I knew her.

"…Kikyo." I growled darkly. Kikyo's smirk broadened and she shot a hole in my windshield.

"Correct," she said, "_Miroku_," she spat out my name. Then I knew.

"Where is Koharu?" I yelled. Another bullet punctured the glass, and embedded itself into the leather.

"You presumptuous fool," she sneered, "you assume I took my sister. No. Did it ever occur to you, Zen, that you did not satisfy her?" I felt a bullet enter my chest, agonizingly painful. But Kikyo had not shot. Her words were assassins.

"Lies do not beautify us, Kikyo Sojima." Another bullet pierced my windshield, sinking itself into the seat, dangerously close to my skull.

"You've made my sister unhappy, boy," came the cold drawl. "She has no desire to be with you." And I began to wonder. Koharu _did_ scold me a lot, and accuse me of compulsive flirting. I could say nothing.

"So what would you have me do?" I shot back, infuriated.

"I'd have you die!" and once more, Kikyo lifted her gun. This time, it was aimed at my head. I shut my eyes tightly, and clenched the steering wheel. I heard the shot, but felt nothing.

"Miroku," cried Koharu, and I saw Ohama knocking Kikyo's gun away.

Miroku! Sango told me where to find her and I came as fast as I could. Kikyo is crazy, be careful!" Koharu rushed to me and embraced me. I held her tightly and cried into her hair.

"Thank you…Ohama." I smiled, as he pulled out his cell. He phoned the police and kept Kikyo against a wall. "How was your business trip?" I asked, amused.

That evening, Koharu and I said little. We just smiled. Kikyo was arrested and Ohama was back with San-chan. We will all be okay.

* * *

SO: yes…well…  
KO: yes, well what?  
SO: nothing…is there a problem with me saying "yes, well"?  
KO-sighs- whatever…  
SO-sighs with KO- now…I'll get my next chapter up a whole lot faster then this looooong one.

**Preview of chapter 7:**

**An Encounter with Many Teeth**

Well our vacation was finally underway. It was so perfect! There was a nice beach…a nice hotel…and lovely boats. Too bad looks aren't everything. Because being shipwrecked isn't exactly ideal, especially in the Pacific Ocean, where it's inhabited by underwater predators.


End file.
